rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firefunbro/The names of Jaune's team
Speculation, ho! What we know We have much more info than in the before. We know each members' name now, which is a useful tool. Using my previous blog we can glean the order of the names, unless that was all coincedence, or just a Trollpin on their part. What we aim to know Well, what we aim to know right now, we want to know everything, but the two topics are the team name (since team JAUN is thrown out the window) and the weapons of the team (especially my favorite, Nora). The nitty-gritty The only names that make sense, based on the order we have are: JNPL, AVNR, AVNL, and JNPR. The reason there are four names, and not two, is because people refer to Lie by his last name, Ren, so some people assume that is the name in his team, hence the R. On the flip side, if you use the surnames for them all, you would need to account for Lie as his last name, hence the fourth name. So JNPL, AVNR, AVNL, and JNPR. Four choices that are logical with what we know. (I hold no responsibility if God Monty is illogical based on what we know.) So let's break them down one by one. JNPL; Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Lie. The most logical of choices, follows the same pattern as RWBY. One issue, it means nothing. As far as my research went, (yes I researched this, I am that sad) I found nothing for JNPL. No words, colors, nothing. So I doubt it is this. JNPR; Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. The next most logical, following the same pattern as RWBY, but with one change. Lie is called by his last name. And oh what a difference it makes. JNPR would be pronounced Juniper, as in the plant, saint, young adult novel, and others. It is also, a color. A shade of blue-green. So this would be the best choice, right? RIGHT!? Not in my opinion, sure it makes sense, and while I write this it makes more and more, I still prefer a different one. AVNL; Arc, Valkyrie, Nikos, and Lie. This is... a choice. I don't support it at all, in fact I support it less than JNPL. It is just the last names in order, but with Lie being represented by Lie. It makes no sense, but can be an anagram for ANVL... the name Monty shot down on twitter. So yeah, support it! If you hate logic and puppies... AVNR; Arc, Valkyrie, Nikos, and Ren. AVNR, the last choice. Same idea as AVNL, the last names of each of them. 'Cept one thing, it uses their last names. No "Ren is his real name" speculation. Straight up rip-from-credits facts here. So it is logical, does it mean anything? Yes. AVNR, or Avner, is the literal translation of the Hebrew name for Abner. Who is Abner? He is called the "father of light" and is present in the Book of Samuel as a commander of an army. So it means something, but it isn't a color. I still support this more than JNPR. Why? RWBY has the obvious theme of colors, or motif if you will. What is the new teams? It seems to not be colors, since Nora and Lie don't have colors in their names. What can it be then? History and mythology. Jaune is a knight, based off of Joan of Arc. Nora is based off of Norse mythology. Pyrrha is Greco-Roman mythology. Ren is Asian of some sort, as his name means "lotus" and he looks it. So what does Abner have to do with it? The Book of Samuel is part of both the Jewish and Christian holy books, and so is present in their "mythology" and their "history." It fits the motif perfectly, and the order is correct. Thus, I support it. Now what? We wait for me to be wrong, while speculating more in the comments. Go my children! Speculate, but do not do so blindly! God Monty commands you! Updates: (They are bound to happen) Is it the order? I am pretty sure that the order is how I said in my first blog because of the facts there. Although someone brought up the point the order may be from the intro. I highly doubt this, as the order I presented is more likely in my opinion. Thus, I probably won't look into the 8 (!) possible team names from the intro. Category:Blog posts